narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Shadow Calls: Takeshi meets Hikaru Kurosaki
* Previously:Adventure Calls: Enter Takeshi Tetsuo Question "Shadow Island? What's Shadow Island?" asked Teru. "It's an island that is said to be the training grounds of many legendary shinobi, including Naruto Uzumaki and Hikaru Kurosaki," answered Takeshi. "Cool. And you know this how?" "I was researching things about the Lost Lands during that flight, unlike you." "That's not my fault" "True, anyways let's get going," said Takeshi, turning away from Teru. "How are we going to get there?" asked Teru who followed Takeshi as he walked deeper into the forest. "Teleportation, how else would we get there?" "Since when do you know how to teleport?" asked Teru who started to get worried. "I don't, but sensed a powerful form of ninjutsu that felt like teleportation jutsu, which is why I didn't just go to a hotel," Takeshi told Teru as he continued to walk further and further into the forest. "Let me guess, it's in these woods, right up ahead." "Yep," and as soon as Takeshi said this, they entered a clearing with an inscription in front of a glowing circular symbol. "Wow," said Teru. Takeshi then walked up to the inscription and read,"To those who wish to travel to the forgotten island of shadows, step on this symbol and fuel it with your chakra." "Cool," said Teru, "But why are we going there in the first place?" "I want to see why Naruto and Hikaru went there, it might help us get rid of Aizen." "Good point, I'd hate to think about a war," said Teru as he shuddered at the thought. "So were in agreement? Great, let's get going then," said Takeshi as he walked onto the teleportation symbol and began fueling the sign with chakra. Then, he dissappeared in a wisp of smoke. Teru looked to the sky and thought, I hope we don't get ourselves killed doing this. He then stepped onto the teleporter and disappeared as well. Meeting Takeshi suddenly appeared on another teleportation circle and as he stepped off, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was right in a forest again, but he could tell it wasn't the same since he could see a sandy beach behind the trees. As he stepped onto the beach he heard Teru as he teleported to the island. He thought he heard Teru say wow but he was too lost in thought to know. This place is amazing. But why did everyone come here to train? As he pondered this question, he suddenly heard three voices he didn't recognize and as he turned to Teru, he him a stare. Teru nodded, understanding, then they both dashed into the trees and watched. A black haired boy and a purple haired girl were holding hands, with a man who looked 26 following behind them with an alert look on his face as the boy and girl chatted, clearly a couple. Shoot, he senses us, thought Takeshi as the man looked at the trees where he and Teru hid. Takeshi looked over at Teru and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. The boy and girl noticed the man's alertness and the girl asked, "Hikaru, what is it?" Hikaru? The legendary warrior!? I thought he was dead. thought Takeshi as he watched the scene. Then again, he is a legendary warrior, maybe he did somehow survive all these years. Takehsi could tell Teru was thinking along these same lines and they both knew that if this led to a fight, they would both be killed. Hikaru was still alert, but he turned, to the girl and said, "It's nothing Senna, don't worry about it." Senna did not look convinced, and said, "Your horrible at lying to me, what is it?" Hikaru looked at her and the boy and sighed, saying, "I think someone else is here, and they're watching us." Senna and the boy both suddenly tensed up and started looking as well. Takeshi knew they would get caught so he simply sighed, and walked out from the forest with his hands up as a sign that he ment no harm. Both the boy and Senna looked like they were about to punch him, so he quickly said, "Don't I'm not looking for a fight!" "If that's true, then have your friend come out as well," said Hikaru. "Fine with me. Teru! Get out here!" shouted Takeshi. Teru slowly walked out, also with his arms up. "Why were you spying on us?" asked Hikaru. "How did you even get here?" Takeshi sighed and told explained the teleportation circle, and his clash with the warriors, leaving out how he beat them. He also explained how Teru had followed him here. "Interesting story," said Hikaru after Takeshi finished. "Makes sense, but how did a teleportation circle get there?" "Beats me," said Takeshi, "but what I want to know is, why are you here?" Hikaru smiled and explained how Senna was his great x11 grandfather and how the boy, who's name was Kouhei Hyuga was the descendent of Seireitou Hyuga, he also explained that he had brought them here to train them in ninjutsu. "We could help," offered Taekshi, "if that's okay with you." "Sure," said Hikaru, smiling, "I sense power emitting from both of you, sure, why not?" "Great," said Takeshi and Teru. Training Training for Senna and Kouhei began almost immediately after the encounter. Takeshi and Hikaru first trained them in walking on vertical surfaces and water, while Teru took a break. Then, Teru got involved to help Kouhei with his byakugan and gentle fist style of taijutsu while Takeshi helped Seena with learning the Fireball jutsu. They then worked on swordplay and other ninjutsu that the two should learn. Hikaru studied Takeshi and Teru constantly, amazed at their skill with a sword, hand-to-hand combat, and knowledge of ninjutsu. He also was amazed at Takeshi's speed and Teru's stength. However, Takeshi and Teru both prevented him from seeing their special abilities. When Hikaru decided to call it quits for the day he asked if Takeshi and Teru wanted to stay with them at Senna's apartment. Takeshi declined and instead asked Hikaru if he wanted to stay here for the night. Takeshi then set up some tents and Hikaru agreed to stay and camp. Senna and Kouhei also agreed. Camping Takeshi started a fire and everyone started roasting marshmallows and talking. Hikaru talked about how he lived his life for the last 1000 years. Takeshi and Teru were amazed at the story. Takeshi then asked Senna and Kouhei about their lives and the hardships they endured throughout their lives enraged Takeshi, hardening his resolve to free the Lost Lands from Aizen. Hikaru then asked Takeshi and Teru about their lives and Takeshi explained how he wandered the world, seeking knowledge, to protect his friends and family. Teru explained how he too sought knowledge so that he could protect his friends and family. Hikaru was surprised at the wisdom of their words, to know that it takes love and knowledge to protect a friend. He then decided to ask to fight Takeshi and Teru, tomorrow. Next: A Fight Begins: Takeshi and Teru vs. Hikaru Kurosaki Category:articles marked as clear